


The Princes Of Nifleheim

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn came to fuck shit up yo, Just good ol brotherhood, This won't have any ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: This is a story based off of an au where Prompto and Loqi are brother and princes of Nifleheim. Prompto is the slightly younger and brash brother while Loqi is more cocky.The day of Loqi's birthday came. Prompto is never ready for the big parties his father threw for events such as this, it always left him an anxious mess. But after it was all over, Prompto meets three new strangers who claim they're from Insomnia. And from that point on, Prompto's life changed.





	The Princes Of Nifleheim

Prompto pulled his arms to behind his back, looked over the crowd that came for Loqi’s birthday and gulped from nervousness. He never did too well in front of an audience. His father Verstael set a hand on Prompto’s upper back and gently pushed him forward, signalling for him to speak. The young prince opened his heavy jaw and the crowd silenced, waiting for him to speak.

Gods he hated when all eyes and ears were on him, it made this whole thing more stressful. He took in a deep breath and lifted his head, trying to avoid focusing his gaze and thoughts about the amount of people that could be here. “H-Hello..” Damnit, not only did he stutter but his voice barely came out a squeak! Meaning that the crowd may not have heard him, if they did then they wouldn’t dare laugh at him.  

He pressed his hands together tightly and cleared his throat, knowing he’s going to have to speak with more ‘confidence’. Just fake it till you make it is the method he tells himself to use. “Ahem, as… you all know, today is Loqi’s birthday. He gets a little brash on days like this, he always is but I think you understand what I mean.” He heard a snicker behind him and he assumed it was his father, he glanced to his side to see Loqi with a glare on his face. As usual. 

“Anyways, there are many concession stands, festival activitives to do here and you can even talk to my brother himself! So uh,” He took a slight turn, ready to leave. “T-try to have fun, okay?” He stormed back inside before the audience roared in excitement and applauded like crazy, most likely for Loqi though. Which is both a good thing since he hates the attention, but it also made him feel a little bad since no one really notices him unless the light is shone upon him. 

He found himself a wall to lean against and slid down it, “It’s finally over.” He mumbled in relief as he leaned his head back. He was sure of himself that he truly looked like an idiot up there, messing up on his speech and not having practiced what he were to say before going up there. But he is glad that he doesn’t have to do anymore speeches until another major event comes along that involves both him and his slightly older brother. 

“Prince Prompto!” 

Shit, what now? 

One of the maids hastily made way towards him and bent over. “Your highness, your father has called for you to accompany your new guests until he comes for a meeting.” Prompto groans at this, soon pulling himself to his feet and walks down the hall completely forgetting to ask her which room they’re in. He sped his pace up in attempts to prevent the guests from waiting and froze as he came upon the dining room. Why there of all places? Did they get lost? But there the new people stood, so Prompto entered when he saw them, hoping that these are the people he’s to meet.. Even though he hasn’t seen them before. 

There were not one, not two, but three people standing beside the table and waited for someone to meet up with them. He gulped at how intimidating the most masculine guy seemed and slowly walked to the room, sliding his arms behind him. “H-hi there..” Ah damn, he hoped not to stutter  _ again,  _  especially in front of his esteemed guests. 

The youngest looking man with dark hair walked towards and Prompto widened his eyes, realizing how good looking this dude is- Is he also of royalty? He looks strangely familiar. 

“Uh, hi. I’m Noctis.” Aha! So-

“You’re.. That one dude from Insomnia!” 

Noctis rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze, chuckling quietly. “Yea, but I don’t really recognize you from anywhere.” 

“Oh! Well, I’m one of the Nifleheim princes. I’m being sent in here to greet you guys since my father is busy with Loqi’s birthday.” 

“Loqi? Isn’t he a brat?” The masculine man behind Noctis held a deep and rough voice. Now that Prompto thought about it, this man is probably Noctis’ bodyguard. He lifted his head to examine his face. Damn, who knew that bodyguards could be so hot? 

He bit his bottom lip, tempted to slap himself for having such thoughts about another man, especially one he’s never met. A man from the land that his father seemed to dislike so much, but why did he? 

“Yea, my brother is pretty uh.. Annoying. And kind of a cocky ass with everyone.”    


“Kind of?”    


Prompto snickered at the man’s comment, “Ok fine. A LOT! But uh, don’t tell him I said that.” A  few moments after saying that, Verstael entered the room and scowled at the sight of Noctis for a second before smirking. 

“Ah, welcome gentlemen! King Regis has been unable to attend, I assume?” Prompto stepped out of the way from in front of his guests and his father, sitting at the table. He glanced over at a man wearing glasses with fancy attire- hey, he’s pretty hot as well! He huffed out and dropped his head, why was he in a room with three attractive men, one of them being EXTREMELY attractive? And why the hell is he even attracted? 

He whined quietly although it sounded more like a groan. Someone tapped on his shoulder, the sudden touch caused him to let out an almost surprised shriek and about jumped out of his seat. He looked over and there stood a maid, he also noticed how everyone stared at him. Had he spaced out when asked a question? Or perhaps he did something wrong? His gaze exchanged rapidly between his father and the maid, waiting for someone to say something. 

“Prompto, did you not hear me?”

“N-no sir, I spaced out..”

Verstael sighed, showing his disapproval and frowned as he mumbled ‘typical’. ”Your brother needs your assistance with an important matter, be a dear and help him on  _ his  _ **_special day_ ** .” His father’s voice held a tone of disgust before Prompto nodded and slid out his seat, soon leaving the room without a word. Prince Noctis, Advisor Ignis, and Shield Gladiolus did not like this man at all. They didn’t when they first saw them and they definitely don’t now, especially because of how spiteful he seemed towards his own son. What kind of father looks that way at their own child?

The men now felt uncomfortable with this meeting and eagerly waited for it to be over, especially Gladiolus. He really wanted to give this guy a piece of his mind, well.. More like a piece of his fist. 

“So, the meeting is starting now, yes?” 

 

**_PROMPTO_ **

 

“Hey!”  Prompto looked up from his feet to across the hall and there is Loqi trotting towards him, he didn’t look too happy. 

“Oh hey- Ow!” He yelped as the other yanked on his arm, pulling him harshly into the nearest supply room. “What are you doing?!” 

Loqi clamped his hand over his mouth, “Quiet! The chancellor is coming, I don’t trust that man one damn bit!” 

Prompto’s eyes widened at such sudden news, he pushed Loqi’s hand away from his face so he could speak. “The chancellor? Isn’t that the man who-”

“Our father fangirls over? Yes.” Loqi scowled at the thought of the things he found his father trying to do around Ardyn Izunia. “Absolutely disgusting, and on today of all days!” 

“Ah, are you two chatting on about little old me?” The door had been opened quietly so they were taken surprised, but there stood Ardyn Izunia. A man that they both absolutely despise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this! It took me a while to write out this chapter but I sure am proud of the final results. I do hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Now, question time! Who all do you think that Prompto finds the most attractive?


End file.
